


Breakin' the Chains

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Conan (TV), Fitz and The Tantrums
Genre: Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, POV Third Person, RPF, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band's about to make their national TV debut, and Fitz is worried sick. When Noelle tries to calm him down, he's once again forced to confront the feelings for her he's buried so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakin' the Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This story is officially on hiatus because I'm stuck on whether or not to continue it and have been for a long time. I'll update it when I know where it's going.

Michael Fitzpatrick, better known as “Fitz,” couldn’t stop pacing. Here he was, in the green room of _Conan,_ waiting to take the stage as the leader of Fitz and the Tantrums and perform their single “MoneyGrabber” on national TV for the first time, and he couldn’t relax enough to enjoy it. As he continued to pace, he muttered in a barely audible voice, “Oh my God, this is our first time on late night. What if the crowd doesn’t like us? Other shows might not book us and we might not get enough promotion and it might be harder for us to build our fanbase-"  
Fitz was cut off by a slim brown hand closing around his wrist and a voice barking, “Fitz!”  
He looked up to find his fellow vocalist, Noelle Scaggs, eyeing him with concern. His heart started pounding in his ears, but that was nothing new. Noelle had no idea what she did to him, but that could wait until he didn’t have pre-performance jitters.  
When she spoke again her voice was softer. “Look, we’re in front of a national audience for the first time. I know it’s making you nervous, but there’s nothing to worry about. We’ve played “MoneyGrabber” so many times and everyone loves it. Even if this crowd doesn’t, it’s just one crowd.” She leaned forward and gave him the smallest kiss on the mouth. “Besides, you’ve always been able to win the naysayers over with your charisma. We’ll rock it, just like we always do.”  
Fitz’s mind raced again, this time because of Noelle. _She kissed me...your charisma…we’ll rock it…is this just about the show or does she have feelings for me too? No, focus, Fitz. It’s time to go._ He blinked and said “Thanks, Noe.”  
She smiled. “No problem. Now come on. We’re on in a minute.”  
_Now or never._ He took a deep breath. “Noe… do you want to grab dinner alone after the show?”  
Noelle gave him a doe-eyed look of surprise, then grinned. “Sure, I’d love to.”  
Fitz smirked as he followed her to the stage. He could see it all unfold in his mind’s eye. They’d have dinner, he’d tell her how he felt, and then maybe he could… repay her for her comfort.


End file.
